


相生

by bacooooon



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacooooon/pseuds/bacooooon





	相生

夜深。

岁末，隆冬时节，前几日下了彻夜的雪，更冷了三分。只余下呼啸而过的北风，走街串巷在早已戒严的街道上。

杜珉宇跟三五番好友才从法租界的看戏回来，惹了一身自家大家长最不喜欢的风尘味，不敢进门，便躲在院里庭下吹冷风，心想着等身上的脂粉味散去些再往屋里去。

十七八岁的少年人穿衣总要图好看。天寒地冻的时候，只裹了件并不厚实的长款大衣，意大利进口，制作精良，还别了颗北斗星样式的袖扣。

杜珉宇抖着肩膀在屋外蹲了半个小时蹑手蹑脚地推门往屋里去了。

小少爷在门口脱了皮鞋拎在手里，边乱瞟边垫着脚想要悄无声息地往楼上溜。谁知迎面直接撞上了从书房取文件出来的宋璟。

待人皱着眉头正要唤他的名字，杜珉宇两步并作一步上前，急急地捂住了人家的嘴，推得人踉跄了两步，“嘘！”

杜珉宇只顾着留意二楼卧房灯光亮着，却没想到今夜家里还留了宋璟在。

“杜小少爷一天回来得比一天晚了，心系百乐门？”宋璟推开他的手，脸上挂着些不怀好意的笑。

“璟哥别打趣我了，我哥他……”杜珉宇摆摆手示意人降低音量，撇撇嘴朝楼上望。

“今夜局里有紧急事务，在楼上加班呢，估计暂时无暇处置你。”宋璟刻意在暂时两个字上停顿了片刻，其中意味不言而喻。

杜珉宇立即苦下脸来，无精打采的，“他都知道了？”

宋璟摇摇头，“还没，知道的也仅仅是你连续三四天摸黑回家。但我还是要劝你几句的。”说着宋璟往前两步，点了点他风尘仆仆的大衣外套，“玩到这么晚又带一身脂粉味回来，积压久了，当心露馅。杜局要给你教训，到时可别来求我救你。”

说着人便轻飘飘地楼上去了，只留下杜珉宇望着人的背影咬牙切齿。

杜珉宇溜上楼，关上房门又趴在门边听了半天才安稳地往床上一瘫。

不能怪小少爷怂，只能怪大少爷积威甚重。

杜珉峥留法归来便在海关总署谋了个高职，在巴黎的时候又受了红色宣讲会的影响，投身了共党在上海的情报建设，任组长。

然而杜珉宇自幼便不是个爱刻苦读书的，被杜珉峥敲打着总算考上所私立高中，但仗着大家长公务缠身，便在外肆意张扬，成日跟着些小开朋友混迹在十里洋场。

幸而宋璟是杜珉峥自中学以来的校友，又一同留洋、谋职、入党，与杜家自是深交。杜珉宇每次犯了事基本都等这位好哥哥去捞，而非上报家长。

近日冬假一放，又赶上杜珉峥局里事多，小少爷每日早出晚归，跳舞、看戏、骑马，好不快活。

期间也没少犯事，幸而都被宋璟出面挡在杜珉峥前面处理了，好歹留了小少爷一条小命。

然而小少爷生来就是要将天地间搅得一片混沌的角色，怎能甘于只干些寻常混蛋事。

杜珉峥宋璟二人近日忙到几乎日日住在海关总署，小少爷便愈发无法无天。

叫着三五好友到家里聚会，甚至花了大手笔请了两位歌女来家里现场献唱。

杜珉宇三言两语哄骗着家里的帮佣妹妹们帮瞒着家长，肆意在家吞云吐雾，还偷开了杜珉峥藏在地下室的两三瓶洋酒。

杜珉宇穿了身板正的灰蓝色西装马甲，左手夹了支雪茄，右手握着一手的牌，反着跨坐在客厅的摇椅上，把烟草送到嘴边狠狠地吸了口。

桌上尽数摆着早间喧嚣过后的一片狼藉，喝空了的洋酒瓶子倒在羊毛地毯上，洒出来的酒渍晕出一片斑驳。

留声机里放着周璇的天涯歌女，娇俏人儿的婉转嗓音，夹着晌午间的璨然阳光，浮在整座公馆的上空。

杜珉宇跨坐在摇椅上吱吱呀呀地晃，嘴里哼着不成调的小曲儿。

忽而院内传来驶入汽车的声音。杜珉宇夹着烟往屋外眺了一眼，没想到杜珉峥那辆挂了机关号牌的黑车急促地一个刹车，停在了大门口。

小少爷霎时间呆愣在原地，手里抽了一半的雪茄险些掉在地上。

他赶忙扯来茶几上挤满了烟头的烟灰缸，摁灭。又踉踉跄跄地从摇椅上下来，两步跑到留声机旁边止住了女人娇俏的声音。

推门进来的却是宋璟。

宋璟穿着一身海关制服，眉头紧锁，紧盯着杜珉宇，难得不是一副吊儿郎当的模样。

杜珉宇见人虽然严肃，好歹不是杜珉峥，总算是长舒了一口气，

“龙仓港那一批货，是不是你用杜珉峥的公章，去调的货。”

杜珉宇的脸一瞬间白了，冷汗攀了一后背，起了一片密密麻麻的鸡皮疙瘩。

“你知不知道做这种事情，是要坐牢、吃枪子的？”

宋璟没压住火气，忍不住对着往日里拿着自家弟弟般对待的孩子吼了起来。他不知该如何跟杜珉峥交代，自己曾经为熊孩子瞒着、挡着的那些事。

杜珉峥早上忙乱间接了港口那边一通电话，说是龙仓港的货不能调。杜珉峥一头雾水，再三询问后才捋顺出了来龙去脉。

杜珉宇日前和朋友打牌喝酒时候，兴趣正浓，凑巧家里同为海关谋职的朋友便怂恿杜珉宇，借着杜珉峥的东风，去调龙仓港压着的一批烟草、洋酒回来。

起初杜珉宇还是忌惮着头上悬着的家法，匆匆拒绝。朋友再三忽悠，说是他能从父母那边帮杜珉宇打通道路，只需要杜珉宇去偷偷取了哥哥的公章，盖了调货单即可。

小少爷骨子里还是怂的，奈何朋友几句“家里人在海关任了这么高的官，却连半箱烟酒都弄不得”给刺激的当夜便趁着杜珉峥去院里抽烟的空档，偷了公章，盖了调货单。

幸而调货单给到仓库的时候，就被龙仓港那边的自己人拦下了，通知了杜珉峥。

杜珉宇本以为不过是内部间的事，顶多是挨些教训，让宋璟一说，几乎吓得腿都在抖。

杜珉宇下意识便觉着是不能继续留在家里带着，需要出去躲几天风头，等这雷降下来之后，打转两天，再扛。

“璟哥，能救我的只有你了。如果我哥问起来，就说回来没看到我。”杜珉宇急急忙忙地从沙发上取了外套披上，蹬上鞋就往外跑。

急匆匆的小孩刚一传过门廊，便被刚进门的杜珉峥逮了个正着。

小少爷被钉在了原地。

冬日的天，好似天上下了一盆冷水，彻彻底底地浇灭了他心底唯一一丝侥幸。

小少爷身上还黏着一身烟草味。

“哥哥……你回来了。”

杜珉宇强拧着大腿上的嫩肉，逼着自己扯出个比哭还难看的笑。

他望着面前比自己高出半个头的男人，面色反倒比自己想的要平静。只他两颗漆黑眼仁里，按捺着潮水般汹涌的怒火。

杜珉峥大衣里面套着一尘不染的制服，似是刚从办公室赶回来的模样。瘦削的身形擦过自己身侧，径直往屋里去了。

一踏入主厅，就是一股扑面而来的糜烂味道，夹杂着女人残留下来的，刺鼻的脂粉味。杜珉宇刚刚掐灭的雪茄，还杵在烟灰缸里，飘着袅袅的白烟。

杜珉峥近日没日没夜的忙，本就头痛得厉害。再看向整座公馆之内仿佛被炮火炸过似的，一片狼藉，一股怒火更是抑制不住地直冲脑门。

“你跟我上楼。宋璟先回关里。”

宋璟立在一旁，劝也不是，浇油更不是，刚要张口，就被杜珉峥直接送了客。

他瞥了眼站在一旁一脸怯生生杵着的杜珉宇，摇头叹了口气，拿了车钥匙，推门走了。

杜珉宇刚一推开书房的门，就被大家长喝令跪着反省。

垂头丧气的小少爷寻了处角落，两腿一弯，乖顺的跪了。

杜珉峥两侧太阳穴跳突着疼。站在窗边上，开了半扇，一言不发地迎着冷风一支接着一支地抽烟。

杜珉峥余光瞥见小孩耷拉着脑袋，跪得歪歪扭扭。两只手扯着马甲下摆，又捻又搓。

他无声地叹了口气，把烟蒂摁灭在烟灰缸里。

杜珉峥步步朝杜珉宇走来，只见小孩陡然拔高了身形，跪得端正了三分。又怕杜珉峥突然上手，下意识的缩起了脖子，朝着墙根躲。

“这几天，欢儿、刘姨他们呢？”

杜珉峥拉了把椅子，坐在小孩面前，示意他转过身来。

杜珉宇不敢回话，只抬起两只蒙了水雾的眸子，不着痕迹地偷瞟了杜珉峥一眼。

“雪茄抽多了，嗓子都黏住了？”杜珉峥禁不住冷笑两声。

“没……没有，我给他们放了一周假。大概……回老家了。”杜珉宇哭丧着脸回话，越说越害怕，恨不得立刻寻一处地沟钻进去躲着。

杜珉峥哑然失笑，望着小孩怯生生的样子，心下复杂。明明是怕自己怕得要死的性格，却要成日里惹祸、找敲打。

“嗯，小少爷长大了，杜公馆都是你掌权了。”

杜珉峥手肘支在膝盖上，身体前倾，用冰凉的手背轻轻拍了拍杜珉宇的脸。

小孩吓得快哭了。

如果杜珉峥如同往常那边二话不说抬了家法条凳出来，对自己一番好打，他还不会如此坐立不安。如今杜珉峥这般冷嘲热讽、挤牙膏似的心理战，打得他还未交火就已溃不成军了。

杜珉宇跪得更挺拔了两分，垂着头认错，“哥，我知道错了……你罚我吧。”

然而杜珉峥仍然不动，也未有反应，只垂着头坐在椅子上揉太阳穴。

空气里的浮尘映在阳光下，不着痕迹地纷飞着。房间里静的吓人，只余下杜珉峥按摩时发出的手臂移动时，衣料摩擦的声音。

“杜珉宇，我现在管不住你了吧？”

杜珉峥话音刚落，小少爷两颗亮晶晶的泪就忍不住落在地毯上了。

他垂着眼皮直摇头，“哥……我……”

“回答我。”杜珉峥猛地伸出手，带了两分力，卡住了少年的下巴。

泪花又漫上了杜珉宇眼底，他抖着视线摇头，“没有……哥，我错了……”

杜珉峥松开手，嗯了一声，起身去脱外套，搭在椅子上。

他打开橱柜，从最下层的抽屉里取了刻着杜珉宇名字的紫檀木戒尺。

杜珉峥折回，在桌面腾出片空地，拿戒尺磕了磕桌面。

板子要上身的时候，杜珉宇又拿不出刚才认打认罚的那副气派来了。他摇着头呜呜地哭，做些无济于事的挣扎，“哥……我错了……”

杜珉峥素来不是个有耐心的人，在心里默数了五个数，直接三步并作两步地上前，拎着小孩的胳膊，拉到桌前，摁趴下。

他单手去解杜珉宇的西裤皮带，小孩像条小蛇一样忍不住拧着身子挣扎。

杜珉峥耐心耗尽，终于扬着板子抬手便是兜着风的一串连打招待在小孩身上，伴随着一声暴喝，“自己脱！”

杜珉宇被打得身子止不住往前窜，两颗亮亮的泪珠窝在眼眶里落不下来。

小孩挨了教训，红着眼圈着用手臂撑着桌子爬起来，抖着两只手，去解外裤，连带着里面的内裤也一并褪到膝弯，趴回原处。

手下的小臀盖着连成一片的板痕，哆哆嗦嗦地努力抬高，递到杜珉峥手下，讨好之意不言而喻。

杜珉峥头疼，不想跟杜珉宇讲话，怕又激起自己好不容易压下去的火气。

连成串的戒尺往手底下水蜜桃似的臀肉上抽去，小孩不耐痛又怂得厉害，想咬着牙强撑，却抵不过身后火辣辣的痛，直扭着腰躲。

身后的板子长眼似的直往一个地方打，杜珉宇痛得跺脚，感觉臀肉都要被这凌厉的板子打散了。

小少爷一个小时之前，还坐在客厅里哼着歌抽雪茄，惬意潇洒得不行。现下却被摁在冰凉的桌面上承受着无处可避的痛打，想到这里杜珉宇觉得眼前更黑了。

杜珉峥手下加了两分力气摁在杜珉宇腰上，看着小孩由沉默着挨打转成了小声小声的啜泣，心底各种情绪交织。

房间里充斥着少年人压抑的哭声，和戒尺抽打在臀肉上的脆响，打破了午后的宁静。

挨了四五十尺，小孩撑不住，哭得泪水爬了满脸，耳朵尖儿带着滴血的红。屁股上浮肿的板痕连成一片，远看像是冒着热气的馒头似的，肿了一圈。

杜珉宇疼得眼前发黑，梗着脖子把头埋在桌子上哭，两只手下意识地在桌子上乱抓，嘴里哭啼啼地喊哥哥别打了。

杜珉峥停了手中板子，把软绵绵地小孩提溜起来，示意他跪好，开始训话。

“为什么偷章调货，来龙去脉说清楚。”

小孩歪歪斜斜地跪在地上，低头拿高级衬衣的袖子拭眼泪，嗫嚅着讲述了这些天来的来龙去脉，说到后面偷公章的情节，愈来愈小声。

杜珉峥听得心头又一股火再次燃烧起来，没忍住站起身来，高高扬起手，却没忍心落在孩子脸上。

小孩害怕又紧张，小幅度地向后侧身一躲。

紧紧闭上眼的一瞬间，两颗泪珠从眼底滚落，顺着下颌线滴落在地毯上，晕出一片深色。

杜珉宇感受到了掌风即将落在脸侧又堪堪止住的动作，眼泪禁不住扑簌簌地掉。

“趴好。”

杜珉峥深吸了两口气，压住心头火，沉着嗓子命令。

杜珉宇怕痛，探出手摸了摸身后清晰分明的板痕，又要咧着嘴哭。小孩膝行两步，小幅度地扯住了杜珉峥的裤脚，又仰起头来，一双挂着泪的眼睛里含着浓浓的恳求之意。

男人望着孩子哭得眼仁都红了，鼻涕眼泪齐下。但他一想到小孩敢欺上瞒下，无法无天，甚至触犯律法险些被投入大牢，仅存的一点心软又被理智浇灭了。

他上前搂过杜珉宇没存二两肉的细瘦腰肢，半搀半推地把小孩又摁在了桌子上。

杜珉宇腹部又贴上了冰凉凉的桌面，只觉着世界一瞬间变得黑暗无比，自己就像猎人手下被擒的猎物，悬殊的差距让自己毫无反抗之力。

冰凉的戒尺抵在红肿发烫的臀肉上转着圈摩挲，板子不知道什么时候会落下的恐惧，让小孩整个后背都紧绷着。

啪——！

加了三分力的戒板狠狠抽在小臀上，被狠狠击打后的臀肉漾起一片痛极的抖动。

杜珉宇含着泪弓着背扬起上身，一声压抑不住的惨叫泄出唇齿间。

抖着后背趴回原处，眼泪不住地滚落在桌面上，聚成一滩。

杜珉峥不心疼是假，手下却未停止动作。一板一板地敲在杜珉宇愈发肿胀的身后，小孩的臀肉整个肿大了两圈。

杜珉宇挨不住，身子软绵绵地往桌子下滑，又被男人强硬地提溜起来摁爬下，再用戒尺狠狠地抽打，直到重新颤巍巍地拱起小臀，送到板下。

“哥哥！呜饶过我吧……我知错啦！”

小孩痛极之下满脑子都是疼，再无其他复杂的情绪，含着一包泪一边锤桌子一边呜咽着吐出一连串的求饶认错。

汗水和泪混杂着落在桌面上，鼻子磕在桌面上，硌得生疼。

小少爷狼狈地拧着身子躲，破釜沉舟似的把屁股一个劲的往下坠。杜珉峥手下加了点劲儿，小孩就再施两分力与之抗衡，一片浆糊的脑子里也顾不上思考能不能反抗这件事。

杜珉峥看幼弟哭天抢地的躲、告饶，没办法只得停下手中的板子。

小孩扯着嗓子哭，伸着两条细瘦的胳膊，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地非要抱。杜珉峥弯腰架着孩子的胳膊把人抱起来，扯了把椅子坐着，让靠在自己怀里，拍背哄着。

杜珉宇窝在哥哥怀里直抽噎，哭得脸都涨红了。伸出手想往身后探探伤势，刚一碰到就痛得缩回手，咧嘴又要哭。

“哥哥不打……”杜珉宇嘀嘀咕咕的，揪着杜珉峥的制服，一个劲儿的把鼻涕眼泪抹在上面。

杜珉峥嘴里哄着不打了，给杜珉宇拍背顺气，快十八的人儿了，还跟个孩子一样，黏着自己不放。

想要起身去给人倒杯水，却被杜珉宇紧紧搂住，不让人动，“哥哥不能走。”

杜珉峥探出手抹了一把小孩额头上的汗，动作轻缓地给人捋顺挣扎得乱七八糟的头发。

小孩窝在怀里平复着呼吸，两片忽闪忽闪地羽睫上下翻动，沾着湿漉漉的泪。

杜珉峥像是追溯回了小孩幼时闹虫牙，又非要多吃两枚海棠糕的模样。小小一个人儿就哭闹着坐在门厅的大理石地上耍赖，被杜珉峥揪起来摁在腿上狠狠地盖了十几下巴掌，委委屈屈地窝在自己怀里呜咽。

孩子长起来总是快的。不过几年的光景，肉嘟嘟的小团子便跟小树抽芽似的，窜得快要跟自己一般高了，出落成如今这般。

杜珉峥近几年两边办事，忙得挪不开脚，自知对幼弟的陪伴、教育也淡了两三分。如今险些酿成祸端，自己也难辞其咎。

待杜珉宇缓过气来，平静了呼吸，杜珉峥又要压着杜珉宇的脖颈往腿上摁。等小孩呆呆的反应过来，自己已经头朝下伏在人膝头，刚刚提上的下身衣物又被尽数褪去了，冷酷的戒尺又被人握在手中。

小孩顷刻间慌了，哇地一声哭起来，接连就是一串的哀求。

“求求哥哥别打了……再不敢了……呜！好痛……”

小孩一连串的求饶被板声分割得支离破碎，腰肢扭个不停。杜珉峥面无表情，一条腿别住小孩踢蹬不停的小腿，继续手起手落。

“哥哥，哥哥饶过我吧！不能打了呜呜呜……”

每次落板，杜珉宇都呜咽着高高扬起上身，接着泄了气似的软绵绵落下。

小孩黏糊糊的哭声缠绕在杜珉峥耳边，刺激得他心头酸涩。

杜珉峥冷着脸把小孩拎起来站好，命令人重新伏到桌面上去，“再挨十五，好好反省。”

小孩怕极，不敢反抗，扯着裤子一边呜咽一边蹒跚着往桌边蹭去。

杜珉宇把裤子往下扯了扯，拎起挣扎得凌乱不堪的衬衣下摆，一咬牙一闭眼伏回桌面，还不忘抹着眼泪求饶，“哥哥轻些吧……我知道错了……以后会听话的。”

杜珉宇不知道做什么才能让铁面无私的家长心生怜悯，无力感催得他眼泪掉得更凶了。

“撅高。”杜珉峥拿板子点了点人颤抖不止的臀肉。

杜珉宇口中溜出一串呜咽，抖着腰把红肿不堪的小桃往上送了送。

快而狠厉的戒尺抽在小孩身后，拍得红肉扁平，浮现一片泛白的板痕，再充血起来，绯红色更深了几分，依稀可见泛起了密密麻麻的紫砂。

“呜！我知错了……再不敢了……轻些！哥哥！”

杜珉宇疼得拿头直往桌子上锤。嘴里一股脑地吐出些认错求饶的话，数也报的乱七八糟。

“烟、酒，半月之内都戒了。”杜珉峥言简意赅。

小孩只顾着哭，话根本不往脑子里进。男人落板在小孩臀腿间的嫩肉处抽打了两下，杜珉宇痛叫一声，立刻哭着回话，“知道了！我知道了！我错了哥哥……求求你别打我了……”

“我以后不会这样了……”

“那些小开朋友，减少联系。后半段冬假，我会老师来给你上课，没我允许，不能私自外出。听见了吗。”

“呜呜呜我知道了……”杜珉宇哭得厉害，身后剧痛逼得他恨不得立刻倒在地上打滚儿。

杜珉峥看小孩身后一幅惨样，终于把戒尺搁在桌子上。

杜珉宇终于解脱，软绵绵的身体滑落在地上，露着身后惨不忍睹的伤，倚着桌腿一个劲儿的哭。

“先起来。”

杜珉宇听到男人的声音几乎就要下意识的一抖，他警惕地抬起头望着杜珉峥，抱紧了桌腿不动弹，“我不要……”

杜珉峥把书桌后面办公用的红木椅子扯出来，“坐这里。”

“呜哇——！”

小孩怕得直往桌子底下缩，刚刚止住的眼泪又啪嗒啪嗒地往下掉，“我不要坐凳子……”

杜珉峥面无表情，蹲下身就要来揪他。

谁知道小孩哭着往自己身上扑过来，抱着腰死都不放，边用力边哭，“我以后会听话的……哥哥……不要坐凳子……”

杜珉宇的哭声带着热气喷在杜珉峥颈侧，男人伸出手想扯开小孩，谁知被抱得更紧了，湿漉漉的小脑袋就埋在自己怀里，嘤咛着，“哥哥……可怜可怜我吧……”

杜珉宇抬起一双哭得跟桃子似的眼睛，又捉着杜珉峥的手往自己热乎乎的身后摸。

“痛……要被打烂了……不坐凳子……好不好？”

纵是冷血如杜珉峥，还是被小孩黏糊糊的讨饶口气融了一颗冷冰冰的心。

杜珉峥起身把小孩抱了个满怀，“不坐了，哥抱你回房间。”

杜珉宇回屋趴在床上就哭哭啼啼地要喝八宝粥，要吃绿豆酥，杜珉峥一一应了。

等宋璟下班，第一时间便被杜珉峥唤来搭把手，还给小孩带了些药。宋璟进了屋就被小少爷肿着眼趴在床上可怜兮兮的样子给逗笑了，扯开被子看了眼，还不忘添油加醋。

“嗯，小少爷的扛打功夫快要跟得上闯祸频率了。”

杜珉峥正好从厨房端来粥，腾出手从后面掐了宋璟后腰一把，引得人一声惊呼弹出去两步远，小孩趴在床上破涕为笑。

杜珉宇拍拍床边，一本正经地开口，“哥坐这。”

杜珉峥一头雾水，还是端着粥挨着床边坐了。小孩把杜珉峥往自己这边拉了拉，龇牙咧嘴地从被窝里钻出来，虚虚地跪坐着，比杜珉峥高了半头。

小孩把两只手揣在胸前搓热了，贴在杜珉峥太阳穴两侧，开始轻轻地打着圈儿按揉。

“哥，对不起……我不该惹你生气，害得你头痛病犯了。”小孩眼圈儿又红了，抽抽鼻子，小声凑在杜珉峥耳边认错。

是非对错，世间冷暖，像是被孩子黏软温顺的嗓音抚平了褶皱。万象的冰天雪地刹那间消融，只留下少年人带来的暖意徐徐。

杜珉峥笑，拉过杜珉宇的手，包在掌心里，“乖，哥没事，先把饭吃了，给你上药。”

“哥喂我。”小孩笑盈盈的，眨巴着一双亮晶晶的眼睛。

宋璟站在一旁摇头叹气，“你们兄友弟恭，我多余的。”

杜珉峥刚给杜珉宇喂了一口粥。八宝粥在火上熬了几个小时，口感绵密。里面特意加了冰糖，甜丝丝的，小孩吃了餍足地眯着眼砸吧了两下嘴，猫儿似的。

杜珉峥敛眉笑，眼前杜珉宇龇牙咧嘴地把窝在窗边偷着抽烟的宋璟赶出屋外，小孩又凑上前乖巧地拿鼻子蹭了蹭他的手。

乱世之中，仅存的一片安宁，被浸润在镀了一层金黄的黄昏之中。


End file.
